Wishlist: Fraternity Boy Blues
by toddntan
Summary: What do you want? LOL!--- I'm a bitter and Angry Dude right now. All my readers and reviewers and only my readers and reviewers, come here please.
1. Chapter 1

**Fraternity Boy Blues**

"Brooke! Brooklyn! Brookie! B. Davis!"

The former Raven's Cheer Captain's name echoed off the dining room halls of UNC- University of North Carolina. One syllable bounced from the university's pale cinder blocks only the fall into the hungry pits. The crowded cafeteria responded to the yells with its own set of chatter and whispers. Student body members held trays of _macaroni and cheese_ as well steak and pasta. Hums from sizzling plates as well as Brooke Davis' label was tossed around by her peers in awe: The newest president of the biggest sorority on Campus and now the Queen Bee of the School.

It was enough to make any man, boyfriend, lover, or in the case of _Lucas Scott_, ex-lover, proud.

_**tbc**_

**---**

**Okay, so thats not a complete story but it is something I could write if you want me too. A college story. Anyway, i couldn't just post an author's note so we will call it a prologue. Now, on to business.  
**

Okay... so I'm crazy as hell and because I am crazy I am not only obsessed with Christmas, but I never seem to finish a story. NEVER. Why? because I want them perfect for you guys. However, life is moving towards a great steady job, A move - _Cringe!_, a loving girlfriend (unless she moves on O_o), and no time to really write anything that I am not invested in. So... This may be my last time getting to fuck with you guys on the regular and as sad as that is, I will try to write and post as often as possible! But saying all this and everything else.... i know for a fact I owe you guys a completion of all my stories if not just a few.

Put You To Bed

Falsetto

Merry Christmas Lover

Desecration of the Comet

Certifiable Brats

Rewrite of Lost Without You

Four Carats of Glamorous Love

Love En Vogue Couture

Children of Anarchy

Ashes into Flames

Love Hard with A Vengeance

Repost Hey There Delilah

and that other story I can't remember...

...so I'm in the market for fresh new writers willing to take on these stories unless I just finish the shit myself... Muhahaha, which is not likely with my schedule after Christmas. So, if you are interested or whatever, contact me and I'll see if you are worthy... LOL! No seriously, I won't allow just any douche to write my shit, fuckers!~ :D Anywho-izzle, So get at me or I'll just finish it eventually.

Also, I have a few like three maybe two weeks before my life turns into Mayhem and I figure I could do something for any of you lovely people. Don't ask for an update of any of the above listed stories as i know they will take time to be perfected with the story lines. But if you would like a rambling, spontaneous crazy one shot, two shot, story that is dramatic but kinda fluffy, that can end as quickly as it starts - well than leave a review and My Sexy Gemella Star, wherever the fuck that Gorgeous Aussie - I'll ask her to read it to me.

MEAGHY- Happy Late Birthday, Sweetness!

Artistic- Seriously, waiting for that awesome voice on Youtube!

***Live***Love***Life***


	2. note

Authors NOTE…

Ladies & Gents, Dudes & Dudettes, Mother fuckers and Fuckettes, My favorite fucking people on this planet:

I the Toddi Toddster am officially pissed about the series of events that have taken place on this site.

Now, I'm a lot of things: Tool, Douche bag, Arrogant self-LOVING son of a bitch with a nice ass might I add (muhahaha), but never in my life have I wanted to literally slap a HO! "With the exception of Seyton, but she's not real" but right now I am livid. I am too much of a proud Gumba to embarrass this person but I need to say my peace.

Recently (actually yesterday) I discovered that plagiarism runs a little too rapid on this site for my taste. I mean, who the fuck even copies someone's author's note. Damn it, I know I stop writing stories a lot but what gives people the right to pick it up and start writing it without even asking or notifying me. Not even give me credit… Fuck that!

I say no names because you know who you are and calling you out is not the point. My point is that I have deleted almost all the chapters except the first of my stories to keep cowering vultures like this from more thieveries. Cause honestly, people have been jockin' my shit.

True story.

The thing is, I'm not one to lie down and take such kicking. I'm just not…

For fucks sake, pride is jerkin at my nads and I can't bring myself to go down without a fucking bawl, ya dig? So I'm gonna go all hardcore on this one. Someone wants to mimic me, than fuck that:

_**I'll Teach you How Stunt, Ma! Welcome to the Thunder dome BITCH!**_

I'm gonna write this story _FRATERNITY BOY BLUES_ and I dare this douche to write something better.

After that, I will be done with it but till then I am aggressively coming after this jerk.

**_Much love Homies,_**

**_-Toddian_**


End file.
